Heartbroken Elliott
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my first Open Season fanfic. Tell me what you think!
1. The Break Up

Heartbroken Elliott

by: Terrell James

* * *

_A/N: It's a romance-drama for "Open Season." This is my first OS fanfic that I've in a while, so please don't say it sucked. There's a song from this chapter called "When There Was Me and You" from High School Musical. I hope you guys like it. It's been on my mind for the past 3 weeks, and I decided to make my own. Let me know what you think. It will be sweet!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Break-up

On a clear day in the forest, Elliott walked past the river and saw his girlfriend, Cassie, looking a little sad. He looked a little concerned and walked up to her and said, "Hey, Cass. What's wrong?"

Cassie sighed sadly and said, "Elliott, I need to talk to you."

"This must be serious. I need to sit down for this." said Elliott.

Elliott sat down and listened to what Cassie was about to say to Elliott. She said, "This relationship isn't working out for the two of us. We haven't been seeing each other for a while and I think I'm sick of it. I love you as boyfriend and girlfriend. We've been together for 8 months now and we barely see each other."

"I see you. Every single week, I see your beautiful face, eyes and smile and we always watch the sunset and moonlight." said Elliott.

"I know and I will cherish these moments I had with you." said Cassie.

Elliott looked a little scared and said, "W-what are you trying to say, Cass?"

She sighed heavily with tears going down her face and said, "I think we should see other animals. That being said, I'm breaking up with you."

Elliott looked a little shocked and breathed heavily and felt a little shaken. He turned to her and said, "Why would you break up with me?"

"Because we never see each other and we hardly speak. It's been 3 weeks since we've last seen each other. I hope you understand and hope we will stay friends." said Cassie.

Elliott sighed and said, "Yeah, I understand."

Cassie started to cry and walked away from Elliott. She turned around and said, "Goodbye, Elliott."

She ran off the forest, leaving Elliott alone with tears streaming down his face and started to sing to himself:

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the inside_

_I'm standing here_

_But all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen?_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

_I thought you were my fairy tale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smile_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_And once upon a song_

_Now I know you're not a fairy tale_

_And dreams were meant for sleepin'_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now, even I could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

_I can't believe that I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_When I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Because I liked the view_

_I thought you felt it too_

_When there was me and you_

After singing the song, Elliott laid down near the river, look at his reflection and started to cry for a few minutes. He looked up at the sky and said softly to himself, "I love you, Cassie. Goodbye."


	2. Comforting Elliott

Chapter 2: Comforting Elliott

The next day, Boog walks around looking for Elliott. Boog went to the rabbits and said, "Have any of you seen Elliott?"

"No, we haven't seen him." said the rabbit.

"Okay. Thank you." said Boog.

He continues to walk around the forest and he saw Cassie. He came towards her and said, "Hey, Cass. Where's Elliott?"

Cassie sighed and said, "I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in the river after I broke up with him last night."

"You broke up with Elliott?! Why?" asked Boog.

"Well, we haven't been seeing much of each other and it pains me to break up with him, so we decided to just be friends." said Cassie.

Boog put his paw on her shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I guess so. I hope he understands one day." said Cassie.

Boog sighs and said, "I appreciate you tell me about what's going down with Elliott."

"You're welcome. He's really lucky to have a friend like you."

Boog closed his eyes and said, "Thanks. That's was very sweet of you."

Then, he walked off trying to find Elliott. He went around the forest and he heard someone crying. He followed the sobs coming through the river near the mountains. After looking around, he went behind the bushes and saw Elliott lying down the grass, crying. Boog walked towards Elliott and said, "What's up, E?"

Elliot saw Boog behind him and said, "Hey, Boog."

Boog sat down and said, "So I heard Cassie broke up with you."

Elliott sighed heavily, sat next to Elliott and said, "I just don't understand it. We've had a good relationship and then, all of a sudden, we're splitting up . I don't know, B. I just can't seem to get used to the situation."

"Well, I understand it hurts, but time heals all wounds, you know? You just need to move on and find another girl that you like. No one woulds replace Cassie. I guess you two should just stay friends and that's cool. You follow what I'm saying, man?" said Boog.

"I guess you're right, B." said Elliott.

"I just came to see how you were, man." said Boog.

"I've been doing okay. I'm still a little sad, but the fact that you're comforting me makes me feel better."

Boog puts his paw on Elliott's shoulder and said, "No probs, man. We're still cool."

They both gave themselves a high-five and a hug. Then, Elliott starts singing a little song just to get over the break-up:

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world_

_with no air_

_Oh..._

Boog: _I'm here alone_

_Didn't want to leave_

_My heart won't move _

_It's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way_

_That I will make you understand_

Both joined in the chorus line as they faced each other with emotion.

_But how do you expect me_

_to live alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

Boog: _I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float over to you_

_There's no gravity _

_to hold me down for real_

Elliott: _But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_Took my breath but I survived_

_I don't know how_

_But I don't even care_

Both: _So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_Elliott: No more..._

_No air, air_

_Both: No more..._

_Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_Baby, baby..._

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air..._

* * *

**This song is from Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown called "No Air". I thought this might be a little song I want to put in. Read and review, please!**


End file.
